The Two Dead Boys
by Risi-Chan
Summary: As the Campbell family spins closer and closer to disaster in their new haunted home, it is up to their dying son, Matt, and a dead boy named Jonah, to save them from death at the hands of the dead. Will be MattxJonah slash. Enjoy!


**AN: So, this is the first story I've written in a while, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once, so pay attention. I don't own any of the characters. I don't own the setting or the backbone of the plot. I definitely do not own the movie that inspired this story nor was I a part of the events the movie was based upon. So, don't sue.**

**Two Dead Boys**

Matt Campbell, cancer patient and new resident of Goatswood, Connecticut, was not happy. In fact, he was decidedly unhappy. His unhappiness was not a result of his cancer, at least not directly, for once. No, his unhappiness came from the fact that his cancer and subsequent need of treatment led his family to rent an old house in Connecticut. Goatswood, Connecticut.

Under normal circumstances, this move would be construed a good thing, after all, he was much closer to the hospital that was treating him. The problem however, came from the fact that the house was haunted. Sickeningly, disturbingly, desperately haunted.

This new house played host to horrors so terrible, and secrets so menacing, that the spirits of the dead that inhabited the house wanted nothing but revenge. Revenge that ultimately ended in blood shed and death for any who dared to live there.

These ghosts were the true source of Matt's unhappiness. As he was the member of the family the closest to death, he saw them. All of them. And they, in turn, targeted him over the rest of the family.

These ghosts were driving Matt insane. He had only been in the house for two days, but already he was feeling the strain on both his body and mind that these ghosts were causing. He felt weaker, sicker, ever closer to death.

Matt was unhappy, angry even. In fact, he was so angry that his rage engulfed him, blinded him to everything else. His family quickly grew to avoid him when he was like this, especially the children and their guardian, his cousin Wendy. They knew that something wasn't right with him. So, they avoided him, hid away from him.

Finally, one day Matt could take no more. He went down to his bare room in the basement. The place where it all started.

There was no one there, for the moment at least, Matt was alone. Thankfully, blissfully, alone. Sticking his feet carefully under the edge of the bed, Matt began doing sit ups, trying to work off some of his stress.

He only managed to complete a meager few before the lights flickered and he felt a presence with him in the room. He laid back down against the ground, summoning the strength he desperately needed to get through this encounter. He was aware of a figure, horribly disfigured by fire, silently approaching from the corner of his eye. Finally, he sat up.

"What do you want from me." He managed as he made it to his knees. Hearing no response, he used the last of his energy to surge to his feet and face the silent entity. "What do you want from me?!" He demanded hotly.

As he gazed angrily at the silent figure, he was ensnared instantly by electrifying, bright blue eyes before the figure vanished completely.

With a groan, Matt flopped onto his bed, grimacing in pain as the radiation burn on his bare chest rubbed against the bedsheet.

He had seen those blue eyes before, peeking out of deep shadows and through the windows in the mysterious closed doors that formed one of the walls of Matt's basement abode. Always watching, waiting for something. For the life of him, Matt could not figure out what he, for the charred figure was undoubtedly a he, wanted.

Despite the fact that he had seen those piercing blue eyes before, tonight was the first time he had ever seen the body that went with them. It seemed that the bright blue eyes were the only parts of the ghost's body that had escaped what appeared to have been a horrible death by fire.

The poor boy, if the flashes he received of the past were anything to go by, had been around the same age as Matt, and a medium, deeply entrenched in the past horrors of the house. Despite the fact that the boy had yet to speak, Matt felt that he meant no harm.

Despite his remaining discomfort from the encounter, Matt slowly managed to drift into a peaceful sleep marred only by the feeling of being watched.

**AN: So, what did you think? Any questions? Comments? Let me know. Just click the little button down below!**


End file.
